Cometas
by Morriguh
Summary: Todos cometemos errores. Eso es algo tan triste como cierto, sin embargo Manuel prefería cometerlos la menor cantidad de veces posibles. A pesar de eso, ahora Manuel está muerto. Muerto. Y todo por culpa de Martín. Argentina/Chile. Presencia de países latinos.


**Notas:** Este es un one-shot de mi tumblr. Me gusta la pareja y quería intentar algo nuevo.

 **Disclaimer:** Personajes son de Rowein, aquí no pinta ni una hueá don Himaruya.

 **Advertencia:** La escritora es malula

 **-x-**

 **I.**

Todos cometemos errores. Eso es algo tan triste como cierto, sin embargo Manuel prefería cometerlos la menor cantidad de veces posibles, no importa que Miguel le dijera (con la nariz sangrando por haber estado en el lugar y el momento equivocado) que con cada error uno se hacía más sabio y gana experiencia para más adelante.

Manuel González a veces piensa que su amigo solo busca excusas para defender todas las torpezas que hace con tal que nadie le dé miradas reprobatorias. Le había dicho que no lo acompañara, pero simplemente le respondió abrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

Ahora Manuel, rodeado de blanco y con ese pito ensordeciéndole los oídos, teme que no ha aprendido lo suficiente y ahora no sabe qué hacer.

Muerto.

Está muerto.

Miguel, malherido le da una mirada llena de dolor y rencor.

 _"No es tu tiempo Migue, date la vuelta, el Pancho te espera. Aquí no me puedes acompañar"_ el muchacho cubierto de sangre parece querer debatir, pero poco a poco desaparece consumido por esta niebla luminosa.

Esto no es lo que quería para sí mismo y tampoco puede dejar que otros más caigan con él.

Muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

Da un paso, sumergiéndose en un mar de luz donde nadie puede sacarlo.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Quizás éste sea su mayor error y del que más aprenderá por el resto de su existencia.

 **II.**

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que ya no puede dar una fecha exacta, pero puede decir que su vida tomó este rumbo, y por ende, a la serie de hechos desafortunados, en el momento que tuvo la fortuna (o desgracia) de conocer a Martín Hernández.

Martín, Martín de ojos brillantes, de sonrisa preciosa. Martín hijo de puta, estúpido Martín.

Manuel luchó mucho tiempo contra sus sentimientos, porque se sintió ínfimo e insignificante. Un mosquito embelesado por la luz.

Sabía que no era la decisión más acertada comenzar a tener sentimientos por, inicialmente, tu compañero de piso y luego, tu mayor pilar en la vida.

Manuel tuvo fobia a amar. No tanto por no ser correspondido, porque es fuerte y a capaz de soportar ese dolor si es que nunca hay esperanza, sino por el miedo a hacer estupideces de las que luego se iba a arrepentir.

Manuel odia cometer errores pero creyó, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Martín en sus piernas y tenía la sonrisa tallada en la boca, que no podía ser tan malo. Que quizás podía salir bien parado y que sus miedos eran infundados.

Ahora, en medio de esta misteriosa luz, se lamenta al saber que nunca estuvo más equivocado.

 **III.**

La fiesta era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Francisco, quien al vivir en una pensión, no podía darse el lujo de celebrar _"¡y tirar la casa por la ventana, gracias por prestarme tu depa, Manu!"._

Manuel podía ser introvertido, sarcástico y (algo) amargado, pero tenía un corazón de oro con sus amigos. Y Francisco jamás había recibido una negativa de parte suya. Porque el Panchito era el Panchito, imposible no darle una vuelta de mano si lo necesitaba.

Manuel, ahora, sin dolor y limpio de sangre, se pregunta si acaso el Panchito se culpa por lo que sucedió.

Bueno, nadie podía esperar que Manuel, en un arrebato por culpa del alcohol y el despecho, hubiera tomado las llaves del auto de Miguel.

Es que la imagen de Martín con Victoria encima, pegados como perros, le había sentado como una paliza o una torsión de las tripas. Y Manuel, ahora en este mundo desconocido, se repitió que uno tiene que tocar las puertas de los dormitorios antes de entrar, pero ya es tarde.

Victoria era la ex de Martín. La primera vez que la vio, Manuel se sintió como un mosquito cubierto de estiércol: feo, ínfimo y desagradable. Victoria era todo lo contrario a él, preciosa, extrovertida y adorable. Lo que más preocupaba a Manuel es que Vicky quería todavía a Martín, un montón, y se notaba todo lo que se arrepentía de haber terminado con él, pero el rubio parecía que no estaba dispuesto a más corazones rotos y lamentos patéticos. Esto último, en su momento, le dio cierta calma. Cierta.

En la fiesta, mientras la veía sobre Martín, besándole la boca y con sus manos acariciando su rostro, no pudo evitar odiarla con todo su corazón, por muy simpática y buena que haya sido antes con él. No pudo.

Ahora, en este limbo donde no sabe realmente si está vivo, no se desgasta en sentimientos viscerales.

Solo tristeza. Mucha tristeza... o decepción, no puede definirlo bien.

Martín, por la mierda ¿Por qué tuvo que besarlo dos semanas antes? ¿Por qué tuvo que darle la esperanza si en realidad solo quería un juego con él? Manuel siente una mescolanza de sentimientos azules por su yo del pasado. Martín es (¿o era?) tan simpático y bonachón como un Golden Retriever, que cuando le mordió y le sacó la mano, traicionándole, ocasionó en él una mezcla de sorpresa y desazón.

En un segundo, mientras veía la lengua de Victoria sobre los labios de Martín, toda su buena imagen se retorció y Manuel pudo sentir como el ácido de la traición le corroyó y quemó todo de sí.

(O Martin fue una serpiente y le envenenó. Ahora está muerto por su veneno).

Manuel se reprende porque nunca tuvo que creer que había esperanzas. _"Sí, bastante hueón fuiste, tú te lo buscaste"._

Cierra sus ojos y se tira de espaldas, cayendo en el mar blanco e intangible. Se deja llevar a donde las corrientes digan porque aquí y ahora, tras esta serie de errores, ya no hay más. Se pregunta si esto es el cielo, el purgatorio, o algo que ninguna religión sabe o se imagina.

Lamenta no haberse disculpado con Miguel por haberle destrozado el auto. Fue un choque bastante fuerte, había conseguido destrozar la barrera de contención que rodea al Mapocho. Era comprensible el estado en que quedó el Corsa, ese auto por el que tanto había ahorrado.

Bueno, cuando corresponda, podrá decirle muchas cosas a la cara. Hoy no será el momento.

(Piiii…)

 **IV.**

No sabe si es de día o de noche, no sabe siquiera donde está. Por eso está tan confundido cuando abre los ojos y ve que no está en la marea de luz blanca.

Se levanta, y puede verse a sí mismo recostado en la camilla con una serie de tubos y cables. Manuel se sorprende por todas las maquinarias que luchan por mantenerlo con vida. Ah, con que esa de allá hacía el pito que escuchaba antes. Que molesto.

Acaricia su frente, vendada y sanguinolenta. Está bastante maltrecho.

Supone entonces que está en el hospital, sin embargo mientras mira a su alrededor, nota que las paredes y las cosas están difuminadas, como si le quisieran recordar que realmente no está en este mundo. No materialmente, por lo menos.

Recorre la habitación y se abandona para investigar por los pasillos, a ver si encuentra en alguna parte a Miguel. O alguien. O lo que sea.

Las voces y los ruidos hacen eco. Se mezclan y le recuerdan cuando Martín se las dio de DJ y se puso a hacer mezclas. Manuel recuerda haberse burlado porque más parecía lo que se escucharía en una radio averiada.

Está en su propia radio averiada. Él es la radio.

Camina, camina pero parece flotar, empuja las puertas pero automáticamente parece que jamás la hubiera tocado y vuelven a estar cerradas.

Manuel se siente extraño por el nuevo mundo donde transita, pero tampoco le queda hacer mucho, solo resignarse y aceptar.

Los no-muertos/no-vivos tienen ciertas ventajas, como su capacidad para tomar todo con naturalidad.

Supone que la vida fue el momento donde tenía la posibilidad de sorprenderse, maravillarse o espantarse por todo lo que sucede o deja de suceder.

Ahora, tras la seguidilla de tropiezos que lo llevaron hasta donde está, solo le queda mantenerse en este punto intermedio y desconocido. Ni de eso está seguro.

Entra a una sala donde hay tres personas en camilla. Puede ver a Miguel en una.

 _"Aquí estás"_ Se acerca a él, tocándole la mejilla. Pobrecito, está todo lleno de sangre y cosas _"Perdona, de verdad que no quería que te pasara esto. No es tu tiempo, te pondrás bien pronto ¿Sabes? Te pondrás bien y podrás pedirle pololeo al Pancho, así como querías"_

Manuel sonríe suavemente cuando Miguel abre un poco los ojos.

" _¿Ves que estás tan bien que incluso estás despierto? Tanto que comes, será"_ acaricia su frente aunque duda que pueda sentirlo en el tacto.

 _"Todavía no es tu tiempo, así que recuerda dar mis disculpas a todos"_ Miguel parecía luchar con su cuerpo, como si quisiera hablar y decirle algo. Manuel lo hizo callar con un dedo en su boca. _"Hoy no, hermano. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar. Vas a levantarte pronto y les dirás a todos que lo lamento, que no quiero que estén triste por mí ¿Bueno Migue?"_

 _El peruano gime._

 **V.**

 _"No llores, hueón. Te cagué el carrete, tendrías que estar enojado"_ Encontró a Pancho en la sala de espera, con los ojos rojos y sorbeteándose los mocos. Manuel se sentó en el piso, justo a su lado y le trató de sonreír.

Ojalá pudiera escucharlo.

Pancho se encoge sobre sí mismo, echándose toda la culpa porque es así, demasiado bueno. Siempre lo ha sido.

― ¡Por qué se me ocurrió hacer esa estúpida fiesta! ¡Si no fuera por mi culpa, no habría pasado nada de esto! ―Se restriega el rostro como si se lo quisiera sacar a jirones. Manuel no puede tocarlo, así que con la misma resignación que adquirió, se acomoda en el piso, mirándolo porque nada más puede hacer.

 _"No, la culpa es mía porque soy un imbécil"_ susurró. Francisco seguía sollozando en el suelo, en una imagen miserable. " _El Miguel se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, mala yerba nunca muere"_ Trata de hacer un chiste pero no le resulta _"No llores, me da pena porque no puedo hacer algo por ti"_

― ¡Van a morir porque a mí se me ocurrió hacer una estúpida fiesta! ― Gimió el ecuatoriano.

― Hay que esperar lo que digan los doctores, no olvides que dijeron que esperáramos la evolución ― Sebastián como siempre, era el maestro en poner paños fríos. Manuel desvió su mirada hacia arriba, donde estaba él. Se veía pálido y tenso, pero no había gestos de estar alterado. Manuel siempre se sorprendió de esa entereza del uruguayo. Bueno, por eso era el que contenía a todos en los peores momentos― No llames a la muerte, solo espera, ellos son fuertes. Ten fe en Miguel y Manuel, flaco.

Manuel siempre creyó que Sebastián era alguien admirable, incluso ahora muerto lo comprueba.

 _"Es como si el mundo gira porque tú lo haces andar"_ Sebastián suspiró. Manuel siguió mirándole _"Tienes el peso del mundo en tus hombros"._

― Sí... ¿Cuándo vendrá el doctor? ¿Podemos llamarle para preguntar?

― Francisco, el doctor vendrá cuando haya algo que contar. Recién han pasado unas horas desde la última vez que nos habló ― Pareció que ya había respondido eso muchas veces antes, y que estaba desgastándole la paciencia.

Manuel está perdido, no sabe en qué hospital está ni qué fecha es. Para una persona en su estado, el tiempo no corre como para los vivos, pasa como si fuera un momento eterno, el pasado, presente y futuro se vuelven uno y ya no puede diferenciar el correr de los segundos.

Los ojos marrones de Pancho se desviaron a un lado, atravesando el ente inmaterial que era su amigo. Manuel no se molesta en alzar la mano.

― Cuando vi a Migue... Cuando lo vi justo antes de que fuera a la siga de Manuel, sentí algo en el pecho. Algo como un peso, como si fuera a suceder una cosa que cambiaría nuestras vidas, las de todos ― Susurró ― ¿Y qué pasa? Esto. Es terrible… no poder decir adiós ¿Entiendes?

― Entiendo, pero hay que ser fuerte. Nada conseguimos con echarnos abajo... Mira, ahí vienen con los café. Mantente tranquilo, flaco, ahí viene Julio ― Posa una mano en el hombro.

Julio, Luciano y Daniel venían desde el fondo del pasillo borroso y sin contornos, sostenían unos vasos plásticos en la mano. Todos ellos tenían ese mismo rostro compuesto y que buscaba contener sus emociones. La cara de tensión cuando hay un mal momento.

Manuel se sorprendió de ver a Julio sentarse junto a Francisco, entregarle un vaso con café humeando y ponerse a rezar en silencio. _"¿Así que eres religioso? Creí que no te gustaba mucho lo de la religión"_ Manuel se acomodó. Julio siguió susurrando, ignorándolo por completo. _"Tu hermano se va a mejorar,"._

Por primera vez, Manuel sintió un completo respeto por Julio.

(¿Y Martín? ¿Martín dónde estás?)

 **VI.**

En un pestañeo, Manuel vuelve a estar en el mar de luz. Se pregunta si acaso el hospital y sus amigos solo fueron una ilusión o había estado realmente ahí. Ya de nada puede estar seguro.

Quiere volver, volver para disculparse por sus errores. Para enmendarse y cambiar. Desea seguir vivo, no haberse enamorado de Martín y con ello, no haberse tirado al río por culpa de una curva cerrada.

Manuel quiere decirles a los chicos que no lloren, que está bien. Que mejor se enojen, que lo regañen o no le hablen. Desea realmente que todo mejore para ellos.

Manuel, repite, odia equivocarse, pero le resulta más terrible el arrastrar a otros en su sufrimiento.

Y se hunde en el blanco.

Desaparece.

Abre los ojos y está de pie en el campo de sus tíos.

― ¡Vení, Manu! ¡Acá hay un viento que te jodes, está perfecto! ― Martín le grita desde la cima de la loma. Manuel puede ver a sí mismo, con el cometa azul bajo su brazo.

Manuel puede observar como él corre cuesta arriba. Comprende que se metió en un recuerdo. Un recuerdo donde puede sentir la brisa de Septiembre acariciarle el cabello.

Puede ver como el viento los empuja y como él con esfuerzo (porque el viento era tan fuerte que doblaba el cometa y no lo dejaba tirar arriba) consiguió que danzara sobre su cabeza.

Estuvo tan feliz, tan, tan feliz, que deseó transformarse en un volantín y transformar a uno a Martín, ambos danzando en el aire, solos, entrecruzando sus hilos y jugueteando sin más personas a su alrededor.

El Manuel del presente se queda a los pies de la loma, viendo como corrían cual niños, buscando una mejor corriente de aire. Se sorprendió de saber cómo se veía sonriendo.

¿Le agradecería su yo del pasado si corre a advertirle que corra cuesta abajo hasta que no sea capaz de ver ni la esencia de Martín?

Manuel se dedica a mirar a los cometas ondear, lejos, muy lejos. Inalcanzables.

Todo le resultaba inalcanzable en esos momentos.

Caminó dándoles la espalda.

Un pestañeo y todo cambia.

La luz acariciaba su nariz, por lo tanto comprendió que volvió a ese lugar sin nombre, donde todo avanzaba en paz, o en verdad donde todo permanecía impertérrito.

Solo. Estaba completamente solo.

Quizás aquí, rodeado de la nada, puede confesar que no le gusta estar así.

Los cometas danzan por el aire. Juntos.

 **VII.**

Y de nuevo despierta viendo la sala del hospital borroso. No quiere levantarse de su cuerpo (¿o también será una ilusión y en realidad está imaginando todo esto?)

Sin embargo, algo lo altera.

― No, flaquito… Mi flaquito, por qué… ― Manuel no puede sentir el calor de su mano (o frío, Manuel, no lo sabes porque no sientes) sujetando la propia. Manuel se levanta de su cuerpo para mirarlo mejor, de lejos todo es mejor. Quisiera gritarle que deje de tocar su cuerpo, un contenedor vacío, y que no merece ni siquiera entrar a esta pieza. Que es su culpa, hueón calenturriento, que las lágrimas de cocodrilo se las meta por donde no se ve el sol.

Martín está al lado de la camilla.

 _"Eres bastante cara de raja como para venir acá a llorarme_ … _Te acostai con una mina en mi departamento y ahora me vienes a llorar como si se muriera el amor de tu vida"_ Se apoya contra la pared, mirándole con todo el desprecio que le tiene _"Ándate, mierda. Déjame morir tranquilo"._

Pero Martín no lo escucha, sigue a su lado y se contorsiona por los espasmos del llanto. Es una de las pocas cosas que no son borrosas en el lugar. El pito de las máquinas sigue ahí, intenso y molesto.

Manuel quiere pegarle unos cuantos palmetazos en la cabeza cuando Martín se acerca a su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas que tienen moretones evolucionados. Ya no hay sangre en su piel pero está lleno de esas manchas moradas y de otras vendas.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

 _"¡Oye culiao, deja de jurarte hueón de teleserie y sale de encima! ¡Respétame por lo menos aquí!_ " Le grita, le duele. Todo le duele demasiado en estos momentos. Mira su cuerpo, frustrado de saber que no puede mover un músculo para darle un manotazo y alejarlo.

Manuel recuerda cuando compartían su cama, solo porque sí, porque Martín le insistía que vieran alguna serie de televisión acostados y así se ahorraban el gasto de la calefacción. No hacían nada más, sentarse juntos bajo las sábanas mientras comían, reían o gritaban. Manuel sentía un calorcito agradable cuando sentía la cercanía del rubio. La tibieza de su cuerpo, el aliento haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.

Ahora, solo puede ser un mal chiste.

― Manu, Manu… No era lo que crees… Lo juro. Lo juro.

 _"Si, se tropezó en tu boca. Te estuvo lavando los dientes con la lengua de buena onda"._

La puerta hace un eco de chillidos cuando se abre y aparece la cabellera pelirroja de Victoria. Manuel rueda los ojos. Dios, no pueden ni respetar su muerte. O no vida. Lo que sea.

Desearía ser como esos fantasmas de las películas, que tiran cuestiones y los personajes salen corriendo de ahí.

Martín cuando voltea a verla, le dedica una mirada tan helada que podría congelar el infierno.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Tincho… Tincho, por favor hablemos ― Susurró, acercándose lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Martín gruñó.

― Que voy a hablar con vos, andá a cagar, Vicky. ¡Mira como está Manu por tu culpa!

― Fue algo que hicimos los dos…

― ¡Que dos, estaba tan borracho que apenas y me podía el alma! ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz y te tiraste encima! ¡Ni borracho quería con vos y seguiste! ― Martín se alzó y la señaló con el dedo, acusador ― ¡Te dije en la fiesta que me gustaba Manu y lo hiciste igual!

― ¡Fue un error, lo sé! Te-tenía la esperanza de que te arrepintieras y que volvieras conmigo… No era de mala… No creí que alguien nos iba a ver… De verdad, Manuel es un chico maravilloso y no quería hacerle daño… ― Se acerca un poco más.

Manuel se estaba comenzando a sentir realmente mal, a pesar de su estado inmaterial. O material, si podía ver su cuerpo ahí a dos metros. Mierda, no sabe.

Es como si el cuerpo le vibrara, como si todas las energías de su existencia se concentraran en un sitio y buscaran salir expelidas.

― ¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste y ahora Manu está aquí, en esta cagada de hospital! ― Se levantó. Manuel puede ver unas lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su ex mejor amigo. Martín odiaba llorar, por eso nunca veía películas de perros o esas románticas tristes. Se iba a pasear cuando pasaban Titanic en la tele o le gritaba a Manuel que apagara la tele porque no quería ni escuchar como el perro Manchas se tiraba sobre el villano para salvar a su dueño. Martín era de corazón blando, pero orgulloso ― ¡Se está muriendo frente a mí! ¡Manu se está muriendo porque no se te ocurrió nada mejor para que fuera a volver contigo! ¿Y sabés qué? No vuelvo ni muerto, prefiero tirarme por la ventana antes de siquiera intentarlo ¡Fuera, no quiero verte más!

Manuel está mareado por toda la información. Las voces han pasado a ser un eco y la habitación tiembla.

Se está muriendo... por nada.

Las máquinas comienzan a hacer ruidos alarmantes. Martín gira hacia ellas.

― No… Manu, no, no ¡Enfermeras! ¡Esto es una urgencia! ¡Enfermeras! ―Gritó o eso parece, porque el ruido distorsionado de las máquinas era penetrante y ensordecedor.

El cuerpo de Manuel comienza a mandar alarmas a todas las máquinas.

― ¡Está fibrilando! ¡Atropina y traigan el cardioversor!

Martín, Martín, tan cerca y tan lejos.

 _"¡MANUEL!"_

Se va a negro.

 **VIII.**

Volvió de nuevo a ese lugar indescifrable. Manuel piensa con desazón que ahora murió realmente y en verdad fue por una estupidez.

Se mató por una mentira.

Este fue el mayor error de su vida y no tiene cómo remediarlo.

La luz de alrededor se apaga y ahora es como si diera paso a un túnel. Manuel no se quiere mover, porque ya ha visto demasiadas películas y leído demasiados libros como para no saber de lo que trata.

Manuel se arrepiente. Se arrepiente de sus arrebatos, de sus malas decisiones, de las tonterías que ha hecho. Se siente tan estúpido, tan terrible consigo mismo. La ha cagado, como diría Miguel.

Si pudiera hacer algo por volver a la vida, para poder disculparse y enmendar todos sus errores, lo haría.

Daría lo que fuera para seguir elevando cometas con Martín. Para volver a darse ese primer beso torpe y mojado por el agua de la laguna.

El piso se hace tangible y sabe que ahora está en un túnel, oscuro y húmedo. No mirará a los lados, no quiere saber con qué se encontrará.

Se hace un ovillo, estancado en el lugar.

Por favor, por favor…

El túnel de repente se vuelve una rampa y lo arrastra hacia el final. Manuel grita y se aferra al suelo, arañándolo para mantenerse en él.

 **IX.**

Todo es oscuro, no sabe dónde está. Esta vez, no puede ver ni moverse. Está encerrado.

― Le traje flores, seguramente no le gustará, dirá que es muy femenino pero… se ven lindas ¿No? ― Es Francisco ― Las flores llaman a las buenas energías, y Manuel las necesita todas.

― Sí, las necesita. ¿Para qué el otro ramo? ― En la oscuridad, por otro lado y más lejos, puede comprender que escucha a Sebastián.

¿Flores para una tumba?

― Para Migue, obvio. La otra vez me pidió que le trajera comida, pero eso le traeré cuando le den el alta ― Francisco se escucha feliz ― Quizás se aburrirá montones en cama, pero será mientras sanen sus huesos. De la que se salvó… como un milagro ¿No crees?

― Un milagro ciertamente.

― Y ahora solo queda esperar un milagro para Manuel.

― ¿Has hablado con Martín? La última vez que lo vi estaba como un muerto.

― No se perdona lo que pasó ― Susurró lo que él cree que es Luciano desde otra parte de la oscuridad.

― Yo tampoco lo perdono, y tampoco perdono a Manuel por hacer tanta estupidez ― Francisco de repente se escuchó más cerca ― ¿Me escuchaste Manuel? No te lo perdono a ti, porque eres un idiota y me tienes muy triste. Me debes una fiesta de cumpleaños.

―Es triste que no pueda convivir consigo mismo ― Salió de repente Sebastián, posiblemente tratando de proteger a su primo ― Ya tiene suficiente consigo mismo como para que nosotros lo torturemos más.

La oscuridad sigue, pero Manuel puede escuchar todo. Hay un movimiento de objetos a su alrededor.

― Yo no perdono a ninguno de esos imbéciles ¿Qué culpa tenía mi hermano en sus problemas amorosos? ― Ese era Julio ― Así que no esperes que sea simpático con ese hijo de puta de Martín, que sienta el casi haber matado a mi hermano. Y éste birlocha no se puede morir porque también tiene que lamentarse por la inmensa huevada que hizo.

― Pareciera que lo quieres muerto ― Francisco gruñó.

― No. Nadie merece la muerte, por mucho que lo odie.

― Suficiente. Este no es lugar para esa clase de conversaciones ― Sebastián zanjó el tema ― Si viene mi primo, no quiero que le digas ninguna de esas boludeces. Podés irte donde tu hermano, nosotros iremos después.

Unos pasos.

Un portazo.

― Disculpen, no lo dice con maldad… Todo ha sido demasiado difícil para él, saben que Miguel es a la única familia que tiene acá en Chile ― La conciliadora voz de Daniel ― Estuvo vuelto loco cuando supo lo del accidente. Simplemente… no puede controlar su miedo y lo trata de esconder en este papel de villano.

― Todos lo estamos pasando mal y no estamos haciendo estos escándalos ― Luciano le debatió, aunque no había violencia en sus palabras. Era simplemente como lo era Luciano, un ser liviano de sangre ― Ya vamos por la tercera semana, es momento de unidad y buenas vibras. Mandemos buenas vibras a nuestros amigos.

Manuel no pudo más con su sorpresa de seguir vivo.

 **X.**

― Manu, el doctor me dijo que estás evolucionando de maravilla. Vamos, tenés que despertar ― Le susurró a un lado, en la oscuridad de siempre. Manuel despertó cuando comenzó a hablarle. Ha comenzado a tener sensaciones, como el dolor en su cuerpo que es como un molesto calambre general y ahora incluso, puede sentir el tacto de Martín. Está tibio. Martín siempre está tibio, se dice al recordar todas las veces en que no había espacio personal ― Tenés que despertar, hazlo por mí aunque no me lo merezca, por favor…

Le acaricia el dorso de la mano.

― Sos re fuerte, vos podés con esto. Vamos, Manolo Panolo… Te carga que te diga así, tenés que regañarme. Aunque sea para mirarme feo, despierta ― Le susurra con cariño. Escucha un suspiro y el aire le hace cosquillas en la mejilla ― Miguel dijo que te le apareciste al lado de la camilla, así como un angelito. Le dijiste que se iba a mejorar y así lo hizo, está hecho una mierda, lleno de yesos pero bien.

Manuel quiere despertar pero ningún músculo le responde.

Las manos de Martín están sobre su mejilla, haciendo círculos donde no hay vendas.

― Te necesito Manu. Te necesito, no podés dejarme. Y no lo digo porque eres el dueño del piso― Da un quejido que supone, es una risa ― Te necesito a vos, y me mataré la próxima vez que intentes escaparte. Era un quilombo la otra vez, ¿sabes? todos los enfermeros y doctores gritando y yo gritándole a ellos, y te metían jeringas por todas partes y hasta te hicieron saltar. Vieras que tienes los pocos pelos del pecho rostizados. Me sentía morir… Manu. Por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, me sentía morir. No quiero creer en el dicho que la tercera es la vencida, porque te juro que me tiro del balcón y te salgo a perseguir estés donde estés y te agarro a puteadas.

Manuel se siente débil, cansado, sin embargo quiere seguir escuchando todas las estupideces de Martín, su voz que hace esos graciosos saltos de tono, ese acento cantado del que tanto se burla. Lo que sea para seguir escuchándolo y estar menos solo. Está demasiado solo en esa prisión de su cuerpo y no sabe cuándo podrá llegar la libertad.

Todo hace mucho tiempo ha sido incierto y ahora no puede dar seguridad más que de la voz de Martín.

― Te amo, Manu.

Eso último fue un suave murmullo en la oscuridad de Manuel.

 **XI.**

Hoy soñó. Soñó que era un cometa y que Martín lo elevaba. Fue un sueño bastante raro, pero lo suficientemente bonito como para desearlo real, por muy fea que se viera su cara dibujada en el cometa azul.

Abre los ojos, todo en un principio es borroso, como cuando estuvo más muerto que vivo y le dio por vagar en el hospital, sin embargo poco a poco las cosas comienzan a tener límites y líneas, los sonidos se vuelven molestos y su cuerpo nuevamente lo reconoce.

Manuel sonríe, agradeciendo estar vivo. Primera vez en sus veintidos años, despierta agradeciendo estar vivo.

Un estudiante lo descubre despierto y parte raudo a llamar a su tutor.

Manuel mueve levemente los dedos de sus manos, lento, porque tras tanto tiempo sin uso, olvida como coordinarse. Por lo menos no está tetrapléjico. Con esfuerzo, trata de mover los dedos gordos de sus pies.

Nota con horror cuánto le cuesta. Oh, mierda.

Y los dedos después de unos segundos le obedecen y pueden juntarse, tocar unos y flexionar otros. Algunos se les quedan agarrotados y Manuel acepta el dolor como castigo. Ha hecho tantas estupideces que está bien ser castigado por si mismo.

No importa, todo está lo suficientemente bien. Puede exhalar el aire retenido.

Mira al techo, pensando en qué les dirá a todos cuando los vea.

 **XII.**

Martín salta sobre él, porque Martín es Martín. Sebastián le grita que lo volverá a dejar en coma, Luciano se ríe porque todo esto parece un mal chiste y Francisco le coge de la cabeza, único lugar donde puede abrazar sin tener que pasar por el argentino.

― ¡Temía tanto que no te volvería a ver, bro! ¡No me hagas esa tontera nunca más! ― Y Manuel sonríe, dándole unas disculpas torpes al ecuatoriano. Nunca más, nunca más.

― ¡Martín, bájate boludo, no eres una pluma! ―Sebastián le regaña, porque además él también quiere saludarle.

Martín, desobediente, simplemente se aferra más al cuerpo convaleciente de Manuel y ríe y llora y es todo tan torpe y ridículo como siempre ha sido la relación de los dos.

― Manu, Manu, mi Manu… No te engañé, te lo juro, fue un malentendido, no intentes hacer esa pavada de nuevo, perdón, perdón, perdón, te prometo que no es lo que crees, con Vicky no pasó nada... ― Y así comenzó ese vómito de palabras atolondradas, de disculpas y de puteadas chocando entre sí ― Pero sorete, cómo se te ocurrió andar manejando tomado, más encima te prometo que no fue lo que pensás, de verdad, no te enojes conmigo…Mandé a mi angelito de la guardia y Maradona para que te cuidaran…. No tenés idea a cuanto bicho le encendí velas.

Manuel está demasiado cansado, despertar ha sido un esfuerzo terrible y mantenerse con los abiertos hasta que llegaran ha sido agotador. Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

― Estaba despierto, hueón ― Martín se levanta, estupefacto. Está mudo. Todos están mudos. Manuel sabe que debe explicar, a ver como responden― Volví... a estar consciente hace unos pocos días... pero el cuerpo no me respondía.

― ¡Hijo de la gran puta! ¡Tenías que haberme penado o que se yo, así como le avisaste a Miguel, no ves que me has tenido sufriendo todo este tiempo! ― Manuel se pregunta cómo es posible que de todas las reacciones posibles, Martín le venga con esto.

Tragicómico.

― ¡Martín bájate o te echarán de la sala!

― ¡Me vas a escuchar! ¡Pelotudo al que vine a querer!

Manuel comienza a cerrar los ojos, ya fue suficiente. Incluso con Martín gritándole.

Francisco y Luciano están tirando de Martín para que se baje, ya vienen los paramédicos.

Manuel ya tendrá tiempo para elevar cometas con Martín, allá en Quillón, tras meterse a la laguna y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ya tendrá tiempo para muchas cosas, como recompensar a sus amigos, a los que tanto susto hizo pasar, a Miguel especialmente. Ya tendrá tiempo para contarles de toda la aventura estrambótica que vivió o no-vivió, y el cuánto agradece a todos por sus esfuerzos y su cariño.

Ahora, obnubilado, comienza a sentirse tan liviano como un cometa (o volantín, suena tan bonito la palabra volantín) y esta vez, no tiene miedo de que se irá a otro mundo, al cielo o donde quiera el viento. Los gritos de Martín y su mano aferrada a su muñeca le mantienen como cable a tierra.

Y no lo va a soltar.

-x-

 **Notas** : Es raro poner de protagonista a alguien que está medio muerto, pero creo que en Manuel tenía un gran potencial.

Mi headcanon de la pareja es que Martín es simpático y extrovertido (como un bendito perro Golden), egocéntrico y algo disparatado tanto en planes como en ideas. Manuel es más serio y reservado pero siempre le sigue y se pone al nivel infantil de Martín, porque Manuel aunque lo quiera negar y ponerse en plan maduro, también es medio idiota.

Su relación siempre es torpe, entre lo que quisieran y lo que es en realidad, entre hacer el ridículo y tomarse la vida con la naturalidad/resignación de quien ha sido apaleado tantas veces que solo les queda aceptar todo lo que venga y seguir viviendo.

 **inanna-h . tumblr. com**


End file.
